


The Cupboard

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angry Sex, Cupboard Sex, M/M, mutual handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa gets sick of Cloud and Reno arguing in her bar so she decides to try to force them to overcome their differences...the consequences aren't quite what she was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cupboard

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was supposed to be a part of my FF7 drabbles but I love it so much I think it kind of deserves its own fic.

"You know what, Reno?"

"What?"

"You need to shut your gods damned mouth." Cloud downed his drink and slammed the glass onto the bar, he glared at Reno who glared right back. He had a moment where he wondered if Cid had died because he certainly felt as if he was channelling his spirit, like some sort of Dead Pilot Shaman or something.

"I din't say nothin', yo! You gotta problem with me, huh? I'll fuck you up, man."

Cloud snorted derisively as he stood slowly. "Try it. Turk." He growled, reaching for his Fusion Sword that rested by his bar stool. Considering how much alcohol he had imbibed he was feeling pretty steady on his feet.

Reno snarled and flicked his left wrist, his EMR slid into his hand and extended. "Ya wanna fuckin' go?" 

"I'll cut you in half you red-headed jerk!"

"Guys!" Tifa snapped angrily, staring at the two men squaring off against each other. Both of whom were swaying gently, obviously very, very drunk. She had no idea how it had begun but she was sick to death of their constant bickering. They ignored her, slowly edging further into the middle of the room. Tifa growled, throwing down a towel she was using to dry the washing up. She strode around the bar and reached for Cloud, her fingers caught the back of his shirt and she yanked him backwards. Cloud gasped, his sword falling from his fingers as Tifa slammed him roughly into the floor and put a knee on his chest. She pinned him there and glared down at him. "Don't. Move." She hissed as she released him and stood, Cloud stared at her with wide eyes as she moved to Reno and grabbed him too. She pushed him into a nearby cupboard and then went back to Cloud, pulled him off the floor and pushed him in after Reno. She stared at them from narrowed eyes before slamming the door shut and flicking the lock. "Stay in there until you two have sorted your differences." She shouted and slammed her fist into the door, she heard someone swear and smiled as she returned to her drying up.

The cupboard was tiny, Reno was feeling squashed and something hard was poking him in the back. "Yo, move over a little ya blond bimbo! I aint go' enough room ta swing a fuckin' Cait Sith in here!" He gave Cloud a little push in the chest and made him grunt, there was very little light in the room and he could feel Cloud's body pressed against his. He had to admit that it wasn't an unpleasant sensation; Cloud was all hard muscle and baby soft skin. 

"Touch me again and I'll cut off your rat tail!" Cloud retorted angrily, pushing Reno back.

Reno winced as he hit something, it felt like there was a bunch of pipes behind him. One of them was giving off heat. "Oi!" Reno scrabbled with his EMR which was dangling from his wrist and pressed the button, light flashed down the rod but he didn't electrocute Cloud, they both knew that if he did, he too would end up shocked. Their bodies were pressed flush against each other and every time he shifted he could feel something press into his thigh, it gave him pause. He lifted his eyes to meet Cloud's glowing blue, "Yo...Is tha' gil in your pocket or are ya jus' happy ta see me?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Fuck off." Cloud mumbled, his voice slurring a little as he tried and failed to move away from Reno. He slammed a hand against the door. "Tifa?" He called. "Tifa, come on, we're over it. Let us out."

"No." Tifa's voice was a little distant and they could hear the radio playing quietly. 

"Look, Tifa, I'm sorry, yo! I'll be a good Turk!"

"No." 

"Damn." Cloud swore and put a hand to his head with a soft groan. 

"Aw man, don' puke on me, yo!" Reno groaned.

Cloud grabbed Reno by his shirt and pushed him further against the metal pipes. He leaned closer, Reno could feel his breath against his cheek and felt something stirring in his pants. "Shut. Up." Cloud growled furiously. "If you want to get out of here with everything intact then just keep your damned mouth shut for once!"

"Yo, I aint the one tha' started this!" Reno hissed back, grabbing Cloud's wrist and trying to pull him off of him. "You lost the game an' go' all pissy abou' it!"

"I did not lose! You lost!"

"Bullshit! Ya lost an' ya don' wanna pay up, yo!"

"You just don't want to accept the fact that I won." Cloud whispered, his breathing becoming rather heavy. He hoped it was because there wasn't much oxygen in the cramped space, rather than the fact that Reno's thigh was rubbing him in a place he wasn't sure he wanted to be rubbed, at least not by a Turk.

Reno blinked as he realised just how close Cloud was, he hadn't noticed that the blond had been slowly dragging him until their lips were brushing. His eyes had been glued to those Mako-enhanced ones, like he'd been hypnotised. A soft groan escaped his lips and his tongue darted out to wet them, Cloud followed the movement before imitating it. "You're a-a lyin' shit..." Reno muttered, hardly aware of what he was saying or what they were arguing about anymore. 

"Am not." Cloud breathed, pressing closer, gasping at the friction against his cock. "Reno..." He hissed Reno's name and it came out like a moan, Reno's eyelids dropped. 

"Ya hate me, yo?" Reno whispered, running a hand between their bodies and stroking a finger up Cloud's erection. He watched Cloud blink, making the glow fade for a second before reappearing. And then, before either of them could think they were kissing furiously. Reno bit down hard on Cloud's lip, causing him to gasp. Cloud pushed a hand into Reno's hair and tugged it so some of it escaped his tail. Their hands scrabbled desperately, trying to to touch everywhere at once. Cloud finally found Reno's fly and yanked it down, pulling his pants with it and snapping his belt in half with his incredible strength. Reno followed suit with Cloud's pants. When their aching cock's were exposed to the air they grabbed each other and began tugging, there wasn't enough room for anything else. Cloud's moans were soft, his eyes burned and Reno couldn't get enough of his rough kisses. They stroked each other, devouring the moans and gasps that escaped their lips until they were both struggling for breath. Reno squeezed Cloud's cock, feeling pre-come dribble down his knuckles, he thrust his own hips up into the tight tunnel formed by Cloud's own fist as their tongues did battle. Cloud yanked Reno's head back, biting at his throat before Reno swore violently and pulled Cloud's hair hard. The lusty moan he got in response almost made him come right then, he searched Cloud's face in surprise. "M-Masochist?" He whispered hoarsely and Cloud hissed, tipping his head back.

"Shut up." Cloud gasped, continuing to pump Reno's cock while Reno did the same for him. "By all the gods...shut...up..."

"Oh fuck you're good Cloud." Reno moaned, deliberately. Cloud swore into his mouth as he initiated another passionate, rough kiss. "Wan' me ta fuck ya?" Reno muttered vaguely, drawing nearer to his orgasm. "Ya wan' me ta stick my cock up your ass, yo? I bet it's tight. Tigh' an' hot...nn yeah...jus' like tha'...Fuck Cloud, baby. You've go' some talented hands, yo." From the reactions he was getting from Cloud's body he knew the man liked dirty talk. He groaned into Cloud's mouth again, thrusting desperately, a tiny frown creasing his forehead. "I wanna fuck ya. Fill ya up with my cock. I'll make ya scream my name, yo. Make y-ya come so fuckin' hard..."

"Oh fuck...R-Reno...stop..." Cloud shuddered violently and Reno had time to wonder what he was talking about before hot liquid was splashing his fingers. He looked into Cloud's flushed face, eyes nearly all pupil. 

"Fuck. S-sexy..." Reno groaned as his own orgasm rushed violently through his body, leaving him shaking and panting into Cloud's sweaty hair. "Oh man...tha' was fuckin'-"

"Get off of me." Cloud muttered, pushing Reno away and lifting an arm to wipe sweat from his brow.

"Wha', no cuddles?" Reno smirked and Cloud rolled his eyes as he tucked himself back into his trousers.

"Go fuck yourself, Turk." He growled as he slammed a fist into the door with enough force to shatter the lock. It slammed against the wall and made Tifa utter a loud squawk of surprise. 

"Yo, we gunna do this again sometime?" Reno followed Cloud into the bar, zipping his fly up as he went. His hair was an absolute mess, hanging into his eyes and half in its tail. His goggles sat wonkily on his forehead. "Yo, c'mon, Cloudy, don' leave me hangin'..."

Cloud halted, his back to Reno. He was silent for a moment before he turned and looked back at the Turk over his shoulder. "Yeah. Next time I'm gunna have to make sure I keep that mouth of yours busier." He smirked and straightened out his top as Tifa stared at them both in wide-eyed astonishment.


End file.
